Pancake Relationship
by samtoucan
Summary: Based on Sarah Mannings 'You Dont Have To Say You Love Me" Castiel needs experience with men. A pancake relationship. Dean seems to be the man for the job. But will it become more? And can they accept each other for who they are? Destiel Slash.


Ok so, this is the first time ive tried my hand at writing, other than the stupid narratives they make you write in school. I love supernatural, and i stumbled across some Cas/Dean slah one day, and i fell in love :) but who doesnt right? I just felt like having a go, ive written 4 chapters, if the response to this is any good, ill keep writing it :) but if not, what can i say, writing good stories is a talent few people have :) obviously not beta has been used, so its probably pretty rough writng, and its a fairly small chapter. AU. Dont comment just to whinge if you think my writings bad, dont like dont read. feedback would by nice though :)

**Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine, credit goes to the creators of supernatural, sadly :(

**Warnings:** There will be eventual slash, and probably alot of swearing. Male x Male, so if that offends you, dont read :)

* * *

**Chapter** **1 **

Castiel was uncomfortable, to say the least.

He was _not_ made for clubs. The music was too loud, the room too hot, and the people too shrill, as they shrieked at each other to be heard over the ridiculously loud music.

As usual, Anna had decided that it was her duty to drag him out to 'have fun,' although Castiel didn't see how being perched uncomfortably between two shrieking women on a horrid leopard print lounge could be considered fun.

Castiel tried to blend into the lounge and remain unnoticed, slumping further down in his seat. Going unnoticed shouldn't be hard, taking into account that his regular black slacks, white button up shirt and trench coat ensemble had received arched brows and sneers the second he entered the club. He adjusted his tie nervously, everyone around him had already deemed him not worth speaking to.

As soon as Anna made her reappearance, carrying two extremely bright, fruity looking drinks, one of which she thrust into his hand, he resumed the conversation from where they'd left off. Castiel begging to leave, and Anna insisting that he'd have fun if he stopped complaining and spoke to people.

When can I go home, Anna?" he said sulkily, unleashing his best glare, which had won him many arguments before. But alas, she was unaffected.

"I'm just going to ignore that,"Anna said, scanning the room over the rim of her glass as she sipped. " So, seen any delish guys yet? Anyone caught your eye?"

To say Castiel blushed would have been an understatement. He was sure his face was about to burst into flames. "Anna, just because I said I wanted to try and speak to men, that does not mean you can try and set me up."

"You're no fun," Anna said, pouting, " and anyway, to speak to guys, you've kinda got to stop staring at your shoes," Castiel's eyes drifting up from the ground, he hadn't even realized he'd stopped looking her in the eye, "and mingle. It's not so hard. Come on, get up, I'll help you get started". Anna proceeded to grab Castiel by the hand, and drag him around the club for almost an hour, introducing him to men she worked with, while he mumbled a hello, and continued to stare at his shoes. He had a scuff mark on the outside of his right shoe. He really should polish that."...And then I was like, Cassie, that was a wax decoration, your supposed to take it off the cupcake before you eat it!" Anna said, giggling away and preening as the current man they were talking to, whose name Castiel hadn't even bothered to catch, told her how hilarious she was.

Castiel groaned. She always brought up that story, which wasn't funny, he'd had stomach cramps for days after that. How was he supposed to know that it wasn't edible? "Anna, I really need to go...It's already two in the morning, and I have to get up in," Castiel checked his watch, and sighed,"four hours. I'm going to miss the bus home if I don't leave now." Anna turner towards him, looking slightly confused, as if she'd forgotten Castiel was even standing next to her. Which, come to think of it, she probably had, considering he'd been staring at his shoes for the last twenty minutes as she chatted up man number seven. Castiel had been keeping tally.

"Oh...alright then, I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" She frowned for a moment, her thinking face on. "And leave the spare key under the mat? I think I left mine at home."

Castiel sighed. Big surprise there. He murmured his ascent, and headed off towards the door. Just as he was about to go through the door, a firm hand clamped down on his rear, making him squeal in surprise and spin around. He was met by the most stunning green eyes he'd ever seen. Framed by long dark lashes, casting shadows over high, freckled cheek bones. "You...I...how dare...assault..." Castiel spluttered out, the complete opposite of his usually articulate self. The culprit laughed, grinning roguishly.

"I couldn't resist, that's the best arse I've seen all night" Castiel just gaped, mouth hanging open unattractively, spinning on his heel and fleeing from the club as if the hounds of hell were on his heels.


End file.
